


Never Stays Long

by Nixxiebee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxiebee/pseuds/Nixxiebee
Summary: In the time after her battle with Zenos, and brief period of unconsciousness, Roegan had decided to stay in Ishgard with Aymeric, whilst there was work to be done still, Aymeric convinced her that she should rest and how could she deny that face?  Plus she was all to happy to spend time catching up with the friends and family she had made in Ishgard.  But soon the time came once more, and she had to leave... again.





	Never Stays Long

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot idea I had regarding my WoL and Aymeric just before shadowbringers commences.

They had fallen into a lovely routine in the months she had spent there with him.  It hadn't taken long to feel like it had done after the Dragonsong war had ended and they both relished it.  Spending as much time together as possible, although Aymeric still had to work, she joined him in his office in the congregation busying herself reading books or often napping as she was prone to doing so in the daytime hours.  Sometimes she found herself looking out the window at the snow, finding that actually she had almost missed it, despite her apprehension of the weather in Ishgard she supposed her time there had acclimatised her to it, and really deserts were not much better to her. 

 Aymeric for his part was very happy to have her around again, he had missed her far more than he had ever let on to her whilst she was away, and _so_ far away too.  But now she was here he worked harder than ever, determined to have work over with so he could be with her, making time to allow her to take him to places within the lands of Ishgard, show him the places she had been and had missed.  Picnics in the Sea of Clouds, games with Moogles in the Churning Mists, hunting in the Dravanian Forelands and of course, many a dinner night with Count Edmont. 

Often he would come home from work in the afternoon and find her asleep with a book on her chest or fallen onto the floor, and he had grown accustomed to it, the site filling his heart with warmth he found himself never wanting to find his home without her in it.   Which may explain why now his heart felt like stone, his body felt cold despite the warmth of his house, as saw her sitting on the stairs, bag packed beside her, waiting for him to come home.  

Their eyes met, the air was heavy between them as he searched for the words.  

"You're leaving..." he said softly, his eyes not leaving hers, but she broke the contact, looking away as tears formed.

"I..." she was struggling to find the words he knew, and he wanted to go to her and comfort her but he was conflicted, emotions whirled within him and anger was prevalent amongst them. "I have to." She said, almost pleadingly; "Tataru has sent word, the scouts are back with important news and findings from the Crystal Tower..." She moved towards him, "you know I have to go... we need answers, the other scions..."

It was his turn to look away, he knew she was right but that knowledge didn't quell the storm of emotions inside him.  He felt her come closer, until she was mere ilms away, he looked at her once more finally finding his voice, "Will you be back?"

"Don't... don't do this Aymeric, you know I can't answer..."

Aymeric's fist made contact with the side table near to him, startling his cat and sending him running away hissing.  Roegan's own tail stood on end, fluffing up as her ears flattened.  "Aymeric... please."  Her voice shook, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.  

"What do you want from me here Roegan?" He said, his voice harsh, and she was taken aback, moving a step backwards hurt etched on her face and he instantly regretted his tone, "I just, I hate it when you leave." He said, his voice a mere low whisper. 

"And I hate to leave!" She implored, moving back to him placing her hand on his arm. "But I have to help my fellow scions, if it were me-"

"Don't!" He said, his eyes snapping to hers, "I cannot bear the thought... not after..."

Her hands cupped his face, "I know, but if it _was_ , they would stop at nothing **nothing** to save me, and you yourself would want that.  I am the only one left now, its only me who can help them."

He sighed deeply again, he knew she was right and he knew that this was the risk he took when he fell in love with the fabled Warrior of Light he had long ago resigned himself to the fact that they would obviously never have a normal life, and that was why he stove to make the most of it when they did get glimpses of it.  But it always ended too quickly, she always left too soon.  But then, even a lifetime with her would never be enough.   
He knew not what to say anymore, and instead moved towards her, his own hands grabbing her face he crashed his lips into hers in a deep passionate kiss, startling her but she returned in kind.  As things got heated he found himself lifting her onto the table next to him, desperate for her closeness.  He was kissing down her neck when she spoke again; 

"Aymeric... stop."

He did so immediately, he stroked her face, concern all over his own. 

"Its just... she sent word hours ago now..."

"I see.  You could have come to me you know."

"I was hoping you would be home sooner I suppose, and also procrastinating the inevitable." She hung her head, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair and savouring the sound of her purring that he loved so much. 

"It's OK." 

They held each other for what felt like hours and yet still didn't feel long enough.  It was never long enough.   Then it was her turn to kiss him, breaking the embrace because she knew he would not.  Stronger than him in every way. 

"I will miss you, so much" she whispered to him. 

"I will miss you more." 

"I don't doubt that for a second, My Lord." She said, hopping off the table with a wink, she leaned up to him and kissed his cheek "I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too..." he choked out as she walked out the front door, and as it closed he whispered "please come back..." 

Because she never stayed long, but she always came back. 


End file.
